


Lionheart Girl

by ChameleonSerket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonSerket/pseuds/ChameleonSerket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events leading up to, during, and after the Team Charge Debacle from another perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionheart Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TelepathJeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathJeneral/gifts).



> This... totally got away from me, I just can't control myself with NepetaEquius.
> 
> This is definitely meant to be longer, and I will be working on another chapter but I hope you enjoy it for now.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AC: :33 < *ac slinks into the dragonyyds lair and looks around for her furiend*  
GC: LOOK N3P3T4 1’M NOT 1N TH3 MOOD FOR TH1S R1GHT NOW  
GC: OR P3RH4PS 3V3R 4G41N  
GC: L3AV3 M3 4LON3  
AC: :33 < *ac looks a bit crestfallen when she hears gcs sad voice coming from the back of the loot-filled cave*  
AC: :33 < *she cr33ps slowly over to the dragonyyd and gasps when she sees how lonely and mispurrable her former suitor must be!*  
AC: :33 < *too lonely and mispurrable to even court her attractive kitty furriend anymore*  
GC: HOW 1S TH1S SUPPOS3D TO M4K3 M3 F33L 4NYTH1NG BUT 4WFUL  
AC: :33 < *ac slowly pads towards the magnificent dragonyyd and as she gets closer gc can hear her purring timeowdly*  
AC: :33 < * she curls up beside the mighty beasts tummy and begins purring even louder!*  
AC: :33 < *gc can feel the rumbly vibrations from ac and realises that this is her way of trying to help! ac thinks that kitty purrs make everyone f33l better*  
GC: 1 SUPPOS3 1 4M PR3TTY M1GHTY 4ND M4GN1F1C13NT  
GC: BUT 1 DON’T W4NT TO RP R1GHT NOW  
GC: 1TS NOT H3LPING 4T 4LL  
AC: :33 < *ac is sorry*  
AC: :33 < oops i mean  
AC: :33 < im sorry  
AC: :33 < i heard about what happened with vrwhiskers and tavros  
AC: :33 < hows aradia holding up  
GC: W3V3 B33N T4LK1NG BUT 1 TH1NK SH3 W4NTS TO G3T R3V3NG3  
GC: 1 HOP3 SH3S NOT GO1NG TO DO 4NYTH1NG STUP1D  
GC: 1 KNOW HOW TO D34L W1TH VR1SK4 4ND 1V3 B33N PR3PAR1NG 4LL W33K ... 1 JUST N33D A L1TTL3 B1T MOR3 T1M3 TO PL4N 1T 4LL OUT W1TH T4  
GC: BUT H3S NOT 4NSW3R1NG 4NY OF MY M3SSAG3S  
AC: :33 < do you want me to try trolling him?? i don’t talk to him that much but i want to help!  
GC: TH4TS OKAY N3P3T4 1LL TRY 4G41N L4T3R  
GC: H3S PROB4BLY BUSY W1TH TH4T B1G DUMB LUSUS OF H1S  
GC: 4T L34ST H3 H4S 4 LUSUS  
GC: 1 W1SH 1 COULD T4LK TO M1N3  
AC: :33 < that’s so sad terezi! you can come and talk to pounce de leon whenefur you want  
AC: :33 < and her purring will purrobably make you feel better! its very soothing i think and we live quite close so its not like youll have to make a big trek or anything  
GC: YOU D1D S4Y K1TTY PURRS M4K3S 3V3RYON3 F33L B3TT3R  
GC: OK4Y W3LL 1 W1LL T4LK TO YOU L4T3R  
GC: 1 SHOULD H4V3 GOOD N3WS BY TH3N

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you are very worried about your friends. A week ago during a FLARPing game Vriska seriously injured Tavros and now you’re worried she might do the same to Aradia and Terezi.

Vriska has always been kind of a loose cannon though. You think it’s because she hangs out with that creepy seadweller. What is his deal! It’s like all FLARPing highbloods are totally unhinged. No wonder Equius told you not to FLARP, if this is the result.

Equius! That’s a great idea; you should go talk to him. He lives next door to Vriska anyhow. Maybe he can see what she’s up to. Nothing nefarious, you hope!

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

AC: :33 < *ac sneaks through her meowrails door and hides under his work table*  
AC: :33 < *ready to pounce at any unsuspecting f33t that come her way!*  
CT: D --> Hello Nepeta  
AC: :33 < *cT walks around the corner and sits down to do some work unaware of the danger that lies just out of sight*  
AC: :33 < *suddenly he is assaulted from below by a very cute kitty who ravages his shoelaces befur jumping up and curling up in his lap*  
AC: :33 < *cT pets her as gently as he can and she purrs and purrs*  
CT: D --> Don’t roleplay for me Nepeta, you know that I would do nothing of the sort  
CT: D --> What is it you want  
AC: :33 < why do you always assume i want something whenever i talk to you!  
CT: D --> Am I wrong in this assumption then? Are you just 100king for an innocent banter with your moirail?  
AC: :33 < well to be purrfectly honest...  
CT: D --> I knew it  
AC: :33 < why dont you tell me what i want then! if youre so smart  
CT: D --> You cannot order me around like that, I forbid it   
AC: :33 < yes i can!  
CT: D --> No  
AC: :33 < yes  
CT: D --> No  
AC: :33 < yes yes yes  
CT: D --> No, I order you to stop ordering me at once  
AC: :33 < i wont! make yourself useful and s33 what vrwriskers is up to  
CT: D --> I will not  
AC: :33 < yes  
CT: D --> No  
AC: :33 < purrlease! its very impurrtant to me  
CT: D --> Fine. But only because you said please  
CT: D --> I’m glad to see my highb100d manners rubbing off on you so nicely  
CT: D --> I will be back presently

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

AC: :33 < evfurryone knows how to say purrlease equius not just you purrsnickety *highb100ds*!  
AC: X33 < bluuuuuurrrrrghhgghghhhghhghghhh  
AC: :33 < k well be back soon

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK and you’re really bad at being inconspicuous. You’re going to try anyway, because it seems important to your moirail and it’s your job to keep her pacified. Sometimes it’s a hard job when you live so far away from her.

As spying goes, Vriska is an easy target for you. It’s easy for you to get a good view into her hive from your balcony. Which was totally an accidental part of your hive design, just by the way. You did absolutely not intend to be able to look into her most private areas of her hive so easily.

You take a brief detour to pick up a stack of towels.

If you squint you can just see Vriska in her respiteblock. She seems to be in some sort of disgusting lowblooded psychic trance. You never understood how her mind powers were so unusually strong for a troll of her calibre, or why she used them so frequently. She shows such a blatant disregard for her bloodcaste, and then she wonders why you don’t like her. It’s so distasteful. So lewd. So very- you glance down at your palms. They’re sweaty.

nubs weak, fronds spaghetti.

-ancient Alternian slam poet, Mackle Elmore

(You are 100% sure that’s the right guy).

It’s time to go back inside and talk to Nepeta, you think. There’s nothing more to be learned from hanging around out here.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CT: D --> She seems to be doing something nefarious  
AC: :33 < when is she efur not being nefurious though  
AC: :33 < could you be more specific  
AC: :33 < _PURRLEASE_  
CT: D --> I am choosing to take e%eption your blatant use of sarcasm for a mooment  
CT: D --> I mean moment  
CT: D --> Vriska appears to be using her 100d psychics for some reason  
CT: D --> I’m sure it’s no need for concern though, she is always using them to 100re some lowblood into her lusus’ maw  
AC: :33 < oh no! this is very bad  
AC: :33 < im sure vrwhiskers is doing something bad to one of my furiends  
CT: D --> Who? Nepeta I demand you tell me right now  
AC: :33 < terezi or aradia or tavros again!  
AC: :33 < ill talk to you latefur k?

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

CT: D --> Nepeta!  
CT: D --> Don’t you dare get involved in that twisted barrel of grubs!  
CT: D --> Nepeta?  
CT: D --> Fiddlesticks  


centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AC: :33 < Furezi I think Vriskers is up to no good!  
AC: :33 < Purrlease be okay  
GC: 1M F1N3 N3P3T4 WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT  
GC: SOLLUX H4S M3SS4G3D M3 F1N4LLY  
GC: URGH 4ND VR1SK4 TOO  
GC: 1LL B3 R1GHT B4CK

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AG: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
AG: Guess what Tereziiiiiiii?  
AG: Come onnnnnnnn, it’s no fun if you won’t guess!  
AG: Too important to talk to your old 8uddy now?  
AG: Whateeeeeeeever  
AG: Anyway  
AG: Just thought you’d like to know  
AG: Team Charge has 8een t8en care of.  
AG: L8r, loser!!!!!!!!  
AG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  


arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

GC: VR1SK4 WH4T D1D YOU DO  
GC: VR1SKA!!!!!

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TA: terezii ii kiilled her.  
TA: 2he made me kiill her and  
TA: ii couldn’t do anythiing ii woke up with miind honey all over my face.  
TA: oh god ii diid iit ii kiilled her.  
GC: T3LL M3 WH4TS GO1NG ON  
GC: WHO D1D YOU K1LL  
GC: WHO D1D TH1S  
TA: aradiia.  
TA: 2he2 dead and iit2 my fault.  
GC: OH MY GOD SOLLUX NO 1TS NOT YOUR F4ULT  
GC: 1TS VR1SK4 1SNT 1T  
GC: SH3 M4D3 YOU DO 1T  
TA: ii thought ii wa2 2trong enough two re2ii2t her.  
GC: OK4Y L1ST3N  
GC: 1 H4V3 4 PL4N TO PUN1SH H3R FOR GOOD  
GC: 4ND 1LL N33D YOUR H3LP  
GC: 4RE YOU 1N  
TA: FUCK ye2. fuck ye2.

You then proceeded to tell Sollux all about the white text guy and your plan to blow up that stupid cheating cueball right in Vriskas stinking face. He is just, so down with your plan, like you don’t even know.

You then have one of the most infuriating conversations you have ever had with that weirdo Doc Scratch and told him about the cueball.

THEN you proceeded to goad Vriska into looking into the cueball right when you wanted her too and god why am I even telling you this. You know what you’re doing. Come on. Anyway, Vriska looks into the cueball, Doc Scratch blows it up in her face, yadda yadda you know the deal. Let’s get to the good stuff. The important stuff. I’ll even set the scene for you, how about that. So, its daytime, and you’re peacefully sleeping after a successful night of making that bitch Vriska pay. Also you’re not you anymore. I mean, you’re not Terezi anymore. You’re Nepeta. Let’s go see what you’re up to.

Why, haven’t you been busy! Look at that huge musclebeast you and Pounce slayed, deep in the catacombs! And you’ve done such a good job of skinning it too! So, what are you up to now? Sleep? No? But it’s nearly night again, look, the sun’s starting to set! Even Pounce is looking annoyed. You’re still going to go on your computer? Well, okay, I guess.

Your call.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] 

AC: :33 < hi equius!  
CT: D --> Nepeta I demand to know what you are doing up at this hour.  
AC: :33 < and i demeowned to know what youre doing! It’s so late in the day  
CT: D --> That’s  
CT: D --> That’s unimportant right now  
AC: :33 < h33 h33  
AC: :33 < k so i have a favor to ask of mew  
CT: D --> Is it something involving Vriska again?  
CT: D --> Because if it is, I’m having nothing to do with it, and neighther will you Nepeta, do you hear me?  
CT: D --> That whole mess is far too dangerous for you and I forbid you from meddling in it any further.  
AC: :33 < aww equius! meow did you know :(  
CT: D --> It’s my job to know when you might be planning anything e%ceptionally ridiculous.  
AC: :33 < i just want you to check in on vrwhiskers again, purrleeeeaaaasssseee?  
AC: :33 < purretty purrlease?  
CT: D --> No  
AC: :33 < yes  
CT: D --> No  
AC: :33 < yes  
CT: D --> No  
AC: :33 < yes  
CT: D --> Nepeta, this discussion is over. I will not be spying on Vriska and you will cease this behooveiour immediately  
AC: :33 < im not purrleased with you right meow equius!  
CT: D --> Yes, and I acknowledge that. The point still stands, however  
CT: D --> <>  
AC: :33 < dont you start throwing diameownds around equius! im hissed off with you!  
CT: D --> <>  
CT: D --> <>  
AC: XOO < BLLLLLLAAAAAAAUUUUGGHHHGHGGHHHHGHGHGHGHGHHHHHH  
CT: D --> <>  
AC: :33 < augh youre insufferable!  
AC: :33 < oh my god what was that  
AC: :33 < that was definitely screaming!  
AC: :33 < oh no oh no i n33d to go i think that was terezi  
CT: D --> What  
CT: D --> Nepeta no stay inside. It’s too light out and you’re not to get involved in this  
AC: :33 < equius i cant not go! anyway ive hunted in fur lighter days than this i just n33d to k33p to the shadows  
AC: :33 < and  
AC: :33 < <>  
CT: D --> Nepeta!

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

Truth be told, this isn’t one of your smarter ideas. But really, what else can you do when a friends in need?

You and Pounce leave the cave and begin your slow stalk through the woods. Not for fear of predators mind- there’s no beast out here that you haven’t faced and slain- but because the dusk light can still burn your delicate nocturnal ganderbulbs. Augh, it hurts so much! Maybe you’d be better off keeping your eyes closed and navigating by scent, but only Pounce seems to have got that particular skill under control. By staying away from the paths, you seem to be making a fair amount of progress but it’ll be slow going until the sun sets.

You eventually make it to Terezi’s house. The purple leaves rustle in the breeze and the hanged dragons swing slowly on their ropes. It’s quite peaceful really. Too peaceful. You scurry up the ladder and look around at a room totally void of Terezi. She must be in the forest then. And with the sun setting, the ravenous cholerbears will be looking for easy prey! You have to find her before it’s too late.

Luckily you’re an expert tracker and you’re on the trail!

Well. Pounce is, and _she’s_ on the trail. Which seems to be heading along a path towards the now- set sun and is you squint you can just about make out a heaps of something ahead. Rocks? No. Leaves? No.

You start running.

Terezi is barely breathing when you reach her, and when you turn her over she doesn’t respond. You have to get her to safety quick. Your cave’s too far away, her house will have to do. You heft Terezi over one shoulder and ask Pounce to run back to your place to get some medicines. You’ll meet back with her at the treehouse. You can only hope it won’t be too late.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

CT: D --> You had better tell me where my moirail is and you had better tell me quick  
CT: D --> She risked her life to go gallivanting around in the woods to find you  
CT: D --> If I find you’ve put her life into danger there is nowhere you can hide from me  
GC: equius no its me!  
GC: im at terezis house and i don’t know how to switch over to my  
GC: oh i think i got it!

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] 

AC: :33 < there we go!  
CT: D --> What’s going on  
AC: :33 < terezis injured i think theres something wrong with her ganderbulbs  
AC: :33 < i mean eyes  
AC: :33 < but she hasnt woken up yet and pounce isnt back with my medicines so im getting a bit worried about her :/  
CT: D --> Is she responding to anything?  
AC: :33 < yeah but she just kind of groans when i poke her  
CT: D --> That’s good, I think  
CT: D --> I... do not know a great deal about fixing trolls  
AC: :33 < pounce should be back soon i just wanted to talk to you really  
CT: D --> No favors to ask this time then?  
AC: :33 < nooooo... i wish we lived closer together  
AC: :33 < its hard being long distance meowrails sometimes  
CT: D --> I know what you mean  
CT: D --> I would never wish for another moirail though  
AC: :33 < equius!  
AC: :33 < that is paws down the best thing ive ever s33n from mew!  
AC: :33 < and pounce has just arrived this is getting better by the minute  
AC: :33 < im sure this spicy bugsauce will get her to wake up lickety split!  
AC: :33 < im gonna go now but you better believe I will talk to you again soon alright?  
AC: :33 < <>  
CT: D --> <>

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

You wake up slowly, and then all at once because my god what is that smell? Is that… is that chilli bugs? Urgh, it’s so spicy it’s making your eyes water! You can’t even see it’s so spicy! Then it’s gone, replaced by a voice.

“Terezi! I’m so purrleased you’re okay! I thought you’d never wake up!”

There’s a warmth at your back and a soft vibration through your spine. There's a hand on your hand and the sound of a bottle being clumsily capped and you can see nothing but darkness.

“Nepeta? Is that you? What’s going on?”

“Everything is going to be just fine Terezi. I found you asleep in the forest and I bought you home befur the cholerbears could get you. Pounce is here too. She’s the one you’re leaning on!”

“Why was I in the woods?”

“Well honestly I was hoping you could tell me! But befur that, I just want to ask you a question and I want you to promise you won’t fureak out kay?”

“Shoot.”

“Are you able to see anything. Like, at all?”

“I... I can’t see a thing. I can’t see anything!”

You can feel yourself beginning to panic. Don’t freak out she says! Well it’s easy for her, she’s still the one with fully functioning ganderbulbs! Oh god. Oh god. What if it’s permanent? What if you can never be a legislacerator? What if the culling drones deem you unworthy of living? What if they come to your house and find you and...

“Hey. Efurrything is going to be okay. I’m going to stay here and take care of mew until you get well again.”

She squeezes your hand. You can feel her calluses as she rubs her thumb across your knuckles.

When you drift back into sleep, you dream of lions and dragons.


End file.
